Sweet Loving
by XxStephownsyouxX
Summary: Kichi Kobayashi is from a royal family and Sasuke Uchiha is her best friend. Kichi is 7 and Sasuke is 8. It's just a cute little story about their friendship and little problems they go through with laughs along the way :


Kichi Kobayashi, age 7, was sitting by the edge of the lake, the tip of her kimono rolled up so it wouldn't get wet. She stuck her feet into the cool water. She shivered. It was rather cool for the middle of July. "Kichi," said a smooth male voice. Her cheeks tinged a slight pink as she recognized the voice of her childhood friend, Sasuke Uchiha, age 8. He grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her out of the water. "Honestly, you're going to get sick." Kichi pulled her arm back gently.

"I'm not stupid Sasuke-kun," Kichi protested, "I won't get sick! I'm strong. See?!" She tried to make a muscle but she was rather small and weak. Sasuke chuckled.

"That's what you think," he replied with a wink. He had always been sweet on Kichi ever since he met her when he was five and she was four. Even though they were young, he already knew she was the one he wanted. Kichi smiled at him. Then she heard a warm female voice she knew all to well. Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Kichi! Come on back up to the mansion," called Mikoto. Sasuke took Kichi's hand and lead her back to the house. Mikoto had a damp towel waiting for Kichi's wet and now dirty feet. She sat Kichi down on the floor and she wiped the child's feet off till they were clean. She took another towel and dried her feet. "All done. That should feel better now. No?" Kichi nodded her head, a smile on her face.

"Domo arigato(Thank you.) Mikoto-san," Kichi said politely. Sasuke took her hand and led her through the mansion. They ended up running into the head of Konohagakure's military police, and none other than Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha. Kichi immediately bowed and Sasuke just stared at his father. Fugaku ignored Sasuke and nodded at Kichi. Kichi smiled at him.

"Konbanwa Uchiha-sama," Kichi said politely. (Good Evening.)

"Konbanwa to you Kichi," he replied with a smile. He knew better than to disrespect a noble. She was from a royal family and her family did nothing but good things. Sasuke looked at Kichi as Fugaku passed and disappeared around the corner.

"Father ignored me," Sasuke hissed. Kichi reached out to touch Sasuke's hand. He jerked away from her and walked away. She wasn't sure if she was to follow him or not so she stood there with a sad expression wishing nothing more than to see more compassion for Sasuke from his father. She started walking in the direction Sasuke had started off in. She had already lost sight of him. She had stood there for longer than she thought she did. She was watching her feet when she was walking and ran into Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, age 13.

"Hey shortie," chuckled Itachi picking her up.

"Itachi-kun," greeted Kichi. "Do you know where Sasuke-kun went? I lost sight of him."

"Yeah," Itachi informed, "He's in the living room watching T.V"

"Domo arigato Itachi-kun," Kichi thanked. She hurried past Itachi. He shook his head, a smile on his face.

'_Something's going to happen between those two one day_,' he thought.

"SAAAAAASUUUUUKEEEEEEEE," shouted Kichi jumping on top of a startled Sasuke.

"KICHI," he yelped in surprise. Kichi giggled. "Don't do that! You scared me!" Kichi grinned.

"I realized that goofy boy!" Sasuke blinked. Did she really just call him goofy?

"I am _not_ goofy," Sasuke protested. Kichi winked.

"Whatever you say!" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Hn…" Kichi pinched his cheeks and started stretching them in weird directions.

"Oh, don't pout! You'll get frown lines! You're cute when you smile! Not when you frown!" Kichi pouted to mimic his face and Sasuke smiled. She was just so cute when she pouted. She smiled back and then he pouted again. She looked frustrated so she pouted again and he smiled. She smiled and he pouted again. Soon enough, as this happened a few more times, Kichi caught onto the game. When she pouted, he'd smile and vice versa. She thought it was funny. Eventually, she screwed up and pouted when he pouted and smiled when he smiled. She laughed and threw her arms around the boy and Sasuke held her and laughed with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okaayy, so I knowwww I didn't write much for the first chapter :] but I wanted to see what a story would be like when their only children3 I think it's gonna be cute :] Just gimme some feeback. Btw.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

© August 29, 2009

You can't steal my idea or my character Kichi :] Thank you!

Love, Stephie3 :]


End file.
